


From Prat to Husband, How the hell did that happen?

by Padfootette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), dragon lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Summary: When Merlyn first came to Camelot and had to be a maidservant and silent protector to the prat Prince Arthur Pendragon, she never imagined she would fall for him nor did she believe the second part of her destiny; to become the Once and Future Queen.Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in any way shape or form.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	1. Prologue

No young woman, no matter how great can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young Mage arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlyn. 

Prologue

Merlyn had no idea how she had gotten herself into this mess. She knew from the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. That not only was she destined to become the greatest and first ever Mage and protector of the Prat Prince Arthur Pendragon. But also the Once and Future Queen, succeeding in uniting the lands of Albion and returning magic to the land. A lot of pressure, right? But she hadn’t let a certain part, play on her mind and in fact had forgotten about it. As she had hated Arthur at first, she’d only just remembered, actually been retold of it, when she admitted to Gaius and Kilgharrah that she had feelings for Arthur. 

She had no idea when the like as a friend and grown into love. But if she had to fathom a guess it would be during the tournament when he had been staying with her and Gaius, posing as being too ill to participate, and had kissed her after dinner one night when Gaius had been out. Or perhaps it was before then? And she only realised it at that moment. Then he had been attacked by the assassin while he had been participating and they had ended up kissing once more in the tent. Which brought us to now. 

“Merlyn?” Arthur called as they all left the Council Chambers after the meeting discussing the assassin Arthur had ‘killed’ when he and Merlyn had been getting excise to strengthen him. When in reality Merlyn had killed him during the tournament with her magic, not that anyone other than herself and Gaius knew that. 

“Yes?” Merlin asked nervously as Arthur pulled her into an alcove. 

“What happened while I was staying with you...” Arthur started but Merlyn cut him off. 

“You don’t need to...” Merlyn said only for Arthur to cut her off. 

“Will you let me finish!” Arthur exclaimed frustrated, before they both started laughing successfully calming Arthur down. “As I was saying. What happened while I was staying with you I don’t regret it, and I care for you a great deal. But my father, he will never accept it and I can’t stand to see you banished or worse.” Arthur said his voice tight as he rested a hand on Merlyn’s cheek.

“When you’re King you can change that Arthur.” Merlyn sighed as she covered Arthur’s hand with her own. “Until then, I shall remain at your side as your maidservant.” She sighed as she pulled his hand from her face, no matter how much it hurt to say these words. 

“I can’t expect you to wait around that long for me.” Arthur said sadly. 

“I wish I can tell you something but I fear now is not the time to tell it.” Merlyn said sadly, obviously conflicted. 

“What is it Merlyn? You know you can tell me anything.” Arthur asked as he went to take her hands but frowned when she stepped back away from him. 

“I know. But this...this I cannot tell you yet, no matter how much I wish I could.” Merlyn said shaking her head softly as tears filled her eyes.

“Merlyn,” Arthur said taking a step forward. “If you want to, then tell me. Nothing you can say will ever change how I feel or think of you.” 

“This might. You’ll hate me and I can’t bare to see that look coming from you.” Merlyn said before she ran from the alcove ignoring Arthur’s calls after her. She ran all the way to her rooms with her great-uncle Gaius, where she locked herself in her room as the tears fell in an unstoppable waterfall. 

How does she tell the man she loves that she’s what he hunts? That’s she’s a Mage? That they will unite Albion as the Once and Future King and Queen? He’d think she’d bewitched him and she can’t bare seeing the hate come him. From others she can bare it, but from Arthur? No that would destroy her. If only her mother was here she’d know what to do. What to say. Sometimes she wished she’d never come to Camelot and stayed in Ealdor with her mother, and this was such a moment. 


	2. Chapter One, Arthur Finds Out

Chapter One, Arthur Finds Out

Merlyn had been locked in her room for the last two hours, the tears that long since dried leaving her cheeks feeling tight and dry. Gaius had been trying to get her to come out, but she had just laid on her bed ignoring him.

"Gaius." Arthur called as he entered the room only to stop at the glare that he received.

"I'm busy right now, Arthur. I don't know what happened between you and Merlyn, but she has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out." Gaius explained coldly.

"That's not like her." Arthur said shocked a frown wrinkling his forehead.

"No. It is not." Gaius agreed coldly.

"Gaius, I don't understand. She wants to tell me something, but got upset believing I would hate her. Even when I assured her I wouldn't." Arthur said confused as a look of realisation passed over Gaius' face.

"Sit." Gaius ordered, pointing at the table, before he started rummaging through his books. Returning shortly with a large tomb that he dropped into front of a very confused Arthur, the book hitting the table with a rather loud thud.

"If you truly love the girl I see as a daughter. Then you will read this with no comments, and no questions until you have finished. Once you have then, I will answer any questions. Now, read I have work to do." Gaius said with a stern look.

Arthur nodded his head and turned to the page Gaius pointed to as the Physician started on his potions. Looking up at Merlyn's door Arthur sighed, hoping Merlyn would speak to them both after this. Turning to the book he frowned when he noticed the title, 'The Legend of The Once and Future King and Queen; Arthur Pendragon and Emrys or Merlyn Ambrosier.' Opening his mouth he turned to Gaius but the Physician's stern voice in his head stopped him. Closing his mouth Arthur turned back to the book and started reading, as he read his eyes became wide and he gaped a few times. Until he finished an hour later, sitting in a rather stunned silence.

He wasn't angry that Merlyn had magic, she couldn't help how she was born. What he was angry at however, was that this had all been put on her shoulders, because of his father's hatred and ignorance. Even though he had used magic himself and didn't listen to the consequences. And he was angry at himself, because his own ignorance had caused him to be attacked more and had caused Merlyn to fear his reaction. So, he understood why she hadn't told him.

"Arthur. Any questions?" Gaius asked as he walked over once he'd finished bottling the potion and putting out the fire.

"How does Merlyn not hate me? I've helped put some of her kind to death, making her job harder to protect me! She shouldn't have to protect me in the first place! All those time she's said she saved me and I thought she was joking, they were all true, aren't they?" Arthur asked as each attack by creature or otherwise played in his mind.

"Yes." Gaius said simply as he sat opposite Arthur. "Merlyn doesn't hate you, she hardly has a hateful bone in her body. She never told you because she didn't want to put you in a position where you had to chose between her and your father." Gaius explained.

"Is everyone born with magic? As the book didn't really say." Arthur asked, when something came to his mind that he hoped wasn't true. "Oh no! That was her father, wasn't it? And I told her what I tell the knights; 'That no man deserves your tears'." Arthur said as a pit formed in his stomach.

"Yes, Balinor was her father. She didn't know before you both set out to find him. I told her, he stayed with Hunith in Ealdor, but your father sent knights to kill him and any who helped him. So he was forced to flee to protect Hunith and Merlyn. Hunith never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant." Gaius said grimly.

"And he made that speech about how Ealdor was in Cenred's Kingdom and he couldn't help with Canen!" Arthur raged. "Will didn't have magic, he saw how angry I was and protected Merlyn." Arthur sighed closing his eyes, wondering how he hadn't turned Merlyn away from him with all that he's done.

"Yes. To answer your question; Merlyn is the only one to be born with magic. Even Druids have to use spells and enchantments to use it, but what Merlyn can do is elemental, instinctive. She is the most powerful being to have ever and will ever walk this Earth. She's a Mage." Gaius explained as Arthur's eyes widened.

"A Mage?" Arthur questioned, feeling in awe at the woman he loved. He never realised how strong she was, both physically and mentally.

"Yes, most witches and warlocks, like Morgause and Morgana..." Gaius said but he quickly stopped when he remembered who he was talking to.

"Morgana?" Arthur questioned stunned, making Gaius sigh.

"Morgause is Morgana's half-sister, and both are powerful witches who used their magic for evil instead of good. There has been many times where Merlyn would have been able to stop a threat before it started if she could say what she knew.

Anyway, they can't sense that Merlin is a Mage as she's essentially too powerful for them to sense and just think she's a simple loyal servant. But, some Sorcerers have realised Merlyn is powerful and wanted her to join them to bring Camelot to its knees, but each time she's refused." Gaius explained.

For the next hour Gaius continued explaining everything to Arthur. Including the fables, how Merlyn is now a Dragon Lord and had spared the Great Dragon who now listens and obeys her. And how they will unite the lands of Albion, returning magic to the realm when Arthur is King and marries Merlyn. He even corrected all of Arthur's feats and told him the truth. Gaius even told Arthur of his fears that he's sometimes scared Merlyn won't return, especially as Morgana and Morgause know Merlyn will do anything to stop them.

"Merlyn never wanted to poison Morgana, it killed her to do it. But even then Morgana had chosen her sister and revenge over everyone else. So Merlyn had to make a choice, between Morgana and you and all of Camelot." Gaius explained. Arthur nodded his head as he took everything in, he knew what it was like to make those sorts of choices there was no choice really and he couldn't blame Merlyn, but he knew those choices stayed with you forever.

"I'm going to talk to her." Arthur said as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you, Gaius." Arthur said before he rushed up to Merlyn's door and knocked three times.

"Merlyn! I know you're in there. I know everything, Gaius told me. I don't hate you, despite what you may think." Arthur said through the door. "In fact, I am so sorry you thought I would ever harm you, and I know that's mine and my hypocrite of a father's fault. But I love you Merlyn and I accept everything about you, including your magic. I wish you would open up so I can say this to you instead of a door." Arthur said with a sigh as he rested his head against the door. A moment later the door suddenly opened making Arthur stumble and lose his balance for a moment, before he caught himself on the door frame, making Merlyn let out a soft small giggle.

"I meant everything I said, Merlyn. I promise when I'm King and you're my Queen, you won't have to hide and live in fear anymore. I hate I can't change the law now." Arthur said hurriedly as if he was afraid Merlyn would shut the door in his face.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlyn said happily, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "And I love you too." Merlyn added, making a wide smile come onto Arthur's face.

"Gaius, can be scary sometimes." Arthur whispered, but not quiet enough it would seem.

"Oi!!" Gaius shouted making Merlyn giggle, as smiles appeared on both men's faces. Both feeling glad and relieved that they had their old Merlyn back.


	3. Chapter Two, Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1

Chapter Two, Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1

A lot has happened in the last few months leaving Merlyn feeling rather weary, but she was glad that Arthur knew the truth now. However, she was getting extremely worried about what Morgana and Morgause were planning, Morgana was sneaking out almost every night and the next time she did, Merlin would follow her.

***

Arthur looked around at the picnic setup near the lake that he had George setup. He was a very efficient servant if nothing else; but he was extremely dull. He knew Merlyn was stressed over what Morgana's plans were and so was he to be honest, it was no coincidence that his father suddenly became so ill, now that he knew about magic and Morgana he'd started paying closer attention and didn't like what he saw. But, he still felt extremely guilty over what had happened when the Kings were here for the Peace Talks. So he has decided to treat Merlyn with this picnic not only to make it up to her but to take their minds off yet another plot.

"Right, go and get Merlyn. Please." Arthur said as he looked over the food, blankets and pillows. "Oh, and George." Arthur called before the manservant could leave. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll have you strung up. Understood?" Arthur warned.

"Perfectly, Sire." George said bowing to Arthur before he left.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur could see George retuning with Merlyn behind him and she took his breath away. She was dressed in a silver and white dress, the white sleeves were short and off-the-shoulder, with a cream floral patterned corset over the top, and her raven coloured hair was half pinned up with the rest falling down her back.

"Thank you George. That'll be all." Arthur said dismissively. George bowed and quickly left the two alone. "You look stunning, Merlyn." Arthur said making a blush rise upon her cheeks.

"Thank you." Merlyn said shyly before she got her confidence back. "I see you met George." Merlyn giggled as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He may be efficient in what he does..." Arthur started.

"Oh really?" Merlyn asked interrupting Arthur. "Maybe he would be your servant then." She teased.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed loudly, making Merlyn laugh. "That man is the dullest man I've ever met. He makes jokes about brass." Arthur deadpanned shuddering dramatically making Merlyn laugh loudly as tears filled her eyes.

"Anyway," Arthur cleared his throat. "I thought we could spend the day together and have a picnic." He said awkwardly as he pointed behind him.

"It's perfect." Merlyn said happily as Arthur led her over to the picnic.

***

Later that night, after the sentry had been killed in Gaius' chambers Merlyn was taking a Sleeping Draft to Uther, her mind plagued by thoughts. It felt like the picnic she had with Arthur this morning was years ago, so much has happened since this morning and she was exhausted. As she entered the chamber of the men she feared and pitied, any anger she held for him seemed to evaporate. He looked so pitiful shivering in his sleep with his laboured breathing. Putting the Draft down on the unit besides the bed Merlyn covered the King with his quilt to keep him warm when she heard dripping. Confused she moved the covers aside and saw some black goo on the stone floor. As she went to examine it she heard Morgana's heels heading towards the room, and dived under the bed, ending up getting hit in the face by a strange root hanging under the bed which seemed to be the source of the goo.

She moved back and just in time too as a hand reached under the bed and grabbed the root. Moving to the other side, Merlyn peered out from under the bed spotting Morgana and knew she had to follow her. Gaius and Arthur probably wouldn't be happy but she had to find out what scheme the sisters were cooking up. Merlin followed Morgana from a distance all the way into the Darkling Woods, ducking behind trees every so often and being as quiet as she possibly could. But she wished she brought her coat, she was freezing. As they reached a rather small clearing Morgana suddenly stopped and looked around her for something. Not five minutes later hooves sounded on the dead leaves on the hill opposite Merlyn, from where she stood hidden in the trees she got a clear view of Morgause and her Blood Riders coming over the hill.

Merlyn suddenly got a horrible sense of foreboding at the smiles the sisters shared and wondered if it had been wise to come alone.

"Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss." Morgause apologised to Morgana, both sisters holding hands.

"But your visit was successful?" Morgana asked eagerly.

"Cendred's army ride for Camelot on my command." Morgause said causing Merlyn's eyes to widen.

"There's nothing you cannot do." Morgana said gleefully, as the two sisters continued to complement each other.

"How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" Morgause asked apparently getting back to the task at hand.

"When Cendred's army match on Camelot, you will find a Kingdom without a leader." Morgana said happily. Merlyn deciding she needed to be closer, crept towards the sisters while they were gleefully talking about their plans, missing Merlyn appearing behind them hiding behind two large boulders.

"Not quite." Morgana answered her sister, turning slightly causing Merlyn to quickly hide herself praying she hadn't been spotted. "Merlyn suspects me." Morgana continued.

"Has she told Arthur?" Morgause questioned.

"Not yet, I don't think. She will, but Arthur has been acting strange towards me lately." Morgana mused.

"Well then, we must stop her." Morgause said a hint of urgency in her voice.

"That will not be difficult." Morgana said coming closer towards Merlyn.

"Why?" Morgause asked.

"Because she's already here!" Morgana shouted looking in the direction of the boulders. Merlyn looked up slowly and saw they were near though directly above her and jumped to her feet.

"Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlyn?" Morgana scoffed.

"Yes actually." Merlyn quipped before she took off running. She may be magically stronger than both sisters put together, but that didn't mean she wanted to blow her cover.

Merlyn ran as fast as she could hearing the heavy footfalls behind her, but in the end it was futile as she ended up being caught, knocked out and bound in magical chains. Once she had awoken she noticed it was now dawn and she could sense the magic on the chains.

"Get off me!" Merlyn hissed struggling against the two Blood Guards who picked her up she placed her in front of Morgause.

"You intrigue me, Merlyn." Morgause said looking at Merlyn as if she was a complex puzzle she couldn't figure out. "Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" She asked but Merlyn refused to answer and just glared at the witch.

"You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why?" She questioned but still Merlyn refused to say anything. "Come on," Morgause said getting frustrated now, as she walked around Merlyn. "Time and again, you've put your life on the line. There must be a reason." She said crouching besides Merlyn.

"I believe in a fair and just land. Not that it's any of your business." Merlyn snapped.

"And you think Artur will give you that." Morgause stated rather than asked. "What, all this so you can be a maidservant to the King." Morgause scoffed. "No." Morgause answered her own question as she peered curiously at Merlyn.

"There's something more. There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Morgause asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Merlyn spat glaring at the blonde witch.

"Well, You can take your secret to your grave." Morgause said before she enchanted the chains making them tighten around Merlyn causing her to let out a small gasp. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that," Morgause threatened before she and her guards walked away leaving Merlyn alone in the forest.

Meanwhile in Camelot, Gaius and Arthur realised Merlyn hadn't come home last night and immediately became worried for her as they started searching for her almost frantically, Arthur catching the malicious smirk on Morgana’s face when she thought he wasn’t looking, and it troubled him greatly. He only hoped Gaius’ fear wasn’t about to come true. While in the forest Merlyn was trying to undo the chains, starting with something simple.

"Abrecap benda." Merlyn enchanted her eyes glowing gold but nothing happened so she tried again this time more forceful.

"Abrecap benda!" Still nothing. Quickly thinking of another spell, she incanted as her eyes glowed gold and her voice became commanding.

"Irenfaestnunga onlucap me!" But unlike the other spell, this just made the chains tighten slightly.

Before she could cast another spell she heard branches cracking behind her. She needed to get out of here, now. She knew what dwelled in this forest. But it seemed it was too late, as hissing sounded all around her and giant Serkets were coming towards her. She felt extremely drained as she had been trying to get out of the chains all day but she didn't give up as she incanted another spell.

"Min strangest might hate pe tospringan!" But still the chains didn't release her.

"Argh!!" Merlyn yelled in frustration as more Serkets appeared surrounding her, all of them creeping closer to her. While her loved ones in Camelot were worrying about her and wondered what had happened to her, but Merlyn was not going to go out without a fight.

"Awendap eft wansaeliga neatu!" Merlyn shouted which drove a few away but not all of them, so she tried again using a different spell. "Forletap me a!" Merlyn shouted driving a few more away, but she suddenly got stabbed in the lower back by a Serket behind herMuch like she did when her father got stabbed, she let out a deep guttural roar, throwing the Serkets behind her, away from her with her raw magic.

She didn't know if she had knocked them out or killed them and frankly she didn't care. The pain from the poison was excruciating and she could feel her magic trying to fight it off and stop it from spreading as she fought to stay away.

"No." She whispered before throwing her head back she let out a guttural yell, sounding much like a dragon in thar moment as she called out for Kilgharrah. "O drakon, emale so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" She roared to the skies.

She hoped Kilgharrah would answer her as she slumped to the forest floor completely drained no energy left in her body, as the Serkets were creeping ever closer, as night fell above them. Just as the Serkets on her right were about to reach her, she heard wings above her before a torrent of fire was unleashed burning the Serkets. Unable to stay awake any longer, Merlyn passed out as she felt herself being scooped up, succumbing to the darkness that had been calling her.


	4. Chapter Three, Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Chapter Three, Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Gaius and Arthur were besides themselves with worry. Unfortunately only Gaius could show it out in public unless Arthur wanted Merlyn banished from Camelot. Which he didn't. He not only had Merlyn's disappearance to worry about, but his father's illness too. Hatred had started to boil within him every time he saw Morgana now, it was her fault his father was ill he just knew it, and the reason he had to assume control before he was meant to, and now Merlyn was missing and he had a feeling she had something to do with it.

***

In a deep cave in the mountains was where Merlyn lied, being watched over by Kilgharrah. Slowly Merlyn started coming round, first it started with a twitch of her fingers, then with a soft groan. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she spotted Kilgharrah watching her intently.

"Thank you." Merlyn said weakly. "But I didn't think you'd answer my call."

"Merlyn, I could not resist a DragonLord even if I wanted to." Kilgharrah's deep timbered voice soothed the young Mage.

"I'm grateful. Thank you, Kilgharrah." Merlyn said as she tried to sit up only to groan in agony. "Ow. My head."

"Lie still." Kilgharrah commanded. "The Serkets poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment to help you heal, but it will take time." Kilgharrah explained looking concerned, as much as a dragon could, as Merlyn succumbed to unconsciousness once more.

Back in Camelot, Gaius was trying to distract himself by busying himself with his work when Arthur came into his chambers.

"Is there any sign?" Gaius asked hopefully. Arthur froze, not wanting to diminish the hope in Gaius' eyes but he also didn't want to give him false hope either.

"I'm sorry Gaius." Arthur apologised. "I'll keep looking, I promise." Arthur swore when Gaius slumped down into his chair.

"If only I could arrest Morgana and question her, but we have no proof." Arthur groaned as he sat at the table opposite Gaius.

"She's probably left Merlyn at the mercy of her sister." Gaius sighed not relishing that thought.

"Don't worry Gaius, I'll find Merlyn." Arthur swore before he left the chamber to go to his archery session and send men to find Merlyn. For now he'll just have to put up with George.

Later that night, Morgana dressed in blood red clothes, which weren't very inconspicuous was trying to get into Uther's chambers to put a fresh mandrake in there but Sir Leon and some other Knights were guarding his chambers. Grasping some weeds from inside her cloak Morgana lit them with the nearest torch bracket. Once she’d stuffed the smoking weeds into a vent, she quickly hid in the stairwell to watch her plan unfold. It was a moment later when Sir Leon noticed the smoke filling the corridor and gathered his men to investigate, leaving the path to Uther unobstructed for Morgana.

Smirking Morgana made her way into Uther's chambers where the King was laying in bed his eyes open but they were glassy and vacant as he stared at nothing. Waving her hand in front of his face, a wide malicious smirk spread across Morgana's face when she got no response from the mentally ill King. Reaching inside her cloak once more she brought out the Mandrake root wrapped in a cloth, setting the cloth aside Morgana wrapped one of the longer roots around it her eyes fixed on Uther and pulled. The Mandrake screamed making Uther's eyes sudden in fear. She did it again, and again. Each time Uther became more terrified the more malicious Morgana became.

***

Back up in the mountains late the next morning Merlyn awoke from her long sleep, feeling slightly better than the day before.

"You shouldn't of let me sleep." Merlyn said sternly when she noticed how high the sun was in the sky, even if she knew she had needed it.

"I had no choice, young Mage. The venom was too strong even for your great powers." Kilgharrah told her.

"I don't have time." Merlyn argued as she stumbled to her feet. "I have to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. About Morgana. I never should have trusted her."

"You did what you felt was right and that shows great courage. But trust is a double-edged sword." Kilgharrah said wisely.

"I thought...because she has magic. I thought we were the same. I guess I just wanted someone like me so I wasn't so alone." Merlyn sighed.

"In some ways you are." Kilgharrah replied.

"No!" denied Merlyn. "I will never be like her."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlyn. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing." warned Kilgharrah. "But, I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

"I need to get back to Camelot." Merlin pressed once more after digesting all that her friend had told her.

"You're not yet fully recovered, Merlyn. And it's more than three days' walk." Kilgharrah argued.

"I've no intention of walking." Merlyn said mischievously, her eyes twinkling as she coaxed her friend to give her a ride back to Camelot.

In the end they had made a compromise. Kilgharrah had promised to give her a ride back to Camelot this evening when it was dark if Merlyn rested for the rest of the day. As soon as night fell Merlyn climbed onto Kilgharrah's back before he took off into the skies. Merlyn didn't even feel afraid, it was wonderful. Cries of enjoyment and excitement tumbled from her lips as they flew across Albion her arms spread wide. She wondered if her father ever did this? Because she felt closer to him now more than ever.

Soon like all things; it must come to an end. What would have been over three days' journey on foot or horse was reduced to meer hours in the air, and Merlyn had enjoyed every moment of it. They soon landed in the little clearing where they had faced off against each other a year ago. Once Kilgharrah had landed Merlyn wasted no time in climbing from the Great Dragon's back, landing slightly unsteadily on her feet.

"This is as far as I go." Kilgharrah warned her.

"Thank you, dear friend." Merlyn said gratefully. "I won't forget this."

"Be careful, young Mage. Arthur may accept and know of your magic, but The Great Battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong; for Arthur's and your destiny, and the future of Albion lie in your hands." Kilgharrah warned cautiously.

Kilgharrah and Merlyn shared a nod of comadory and Kinship before Kilgharrah took off back into the skies and Merlyn raced towards Camelot, trying not to trip over her dress in her hurry. By the time Merlyn reached her chambers she was panting a little as she felt her magic still fighting off the last of the venom. Entering the chambers she saw Gaius fast asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. He had a frown on his face and was mumbling in his sleep.

"Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you need to wake up." Merlyn said urgently as she gently shook him awake.

"Merlyn?" Gaius said relived and somewhat confused when he saw his Ward leaning over him as he awoke.

"Where have you been?" He asked worriedly as he got up and Merlyn helped him into his robe.

"I don't have time to explain." Merlyn replied hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" Gaius insisted.

"I am now thanks to Kilgharrah." Merlyn replied vaguely. "Morgana is in league with Morgause." Merlyn said urgently, wanting to get to the heart of the matter. "She's plotting against Uther."

"What!" Gaius exclaimed, feeling rather startled.

Merlyn sighed and gave her father figure a look. "She's responsible for his visions. Come on, there's something I need to show you." Merlyn said walking towards the door. Once Gaius had finished dressing the two hurried to the other side of the castle where Uther's chambers lay. As they reached the chambers they found there were no guards outside and rushed into the room, only to find it half destroyed. There were vases, plates, and goblets strewn all over the floor, there was no bedding left on the bed except for the sheet covering the mattress and one pillow. Further within the room there were candelabras strewn on the floor - thankfully with no candles in them- and chairs upended. It looked like there had been a massive struggle.

At the back of the room Gaius spotted Uther sat on the floor in a window alcove whimpering in fear. Seeing him like this Merlyn didn't fear him as she usually did, she felt sorry for him.

"Uther." Gaius sighed as he crouched down before him, but it seemed the King didn't hear him. "Uther?" Gaius tried again, placing a hand in his arm. It got a reaction, just not one that they were expecting. Uther started to fight against Gaius trying to get away from something. Gaius and Merlyn looked over at the corner Uther was staring at but they couldn't see anything. Feeling sorry for him Merlyn raced towards his bed snatching the mandrake from underneath it and threw it into the fire. 

As soon as the flames touched the root it let out a piercing scream that had Merlyn covering her ears to block against the noise. Once the root had finally burned into nothing, the enchantment lifted causing Uther to slump against the wall no longer tense or fighting against Gaius but he was still afraid and greatly upset.

"It was an enchantment, Sire." Gaius soothed. "You need to rest." He said sternly.

"Yes." Uther gasped, his expression still rather wild. Merlyn quickly remade Uther's bed and helped her uncle get the King back into his bed.

"Please drink this, Sire." Gaius said pouring a potion into a goblet. "It will help you to sleep." He assured as he helped the King to drink it. Once the King was finally asleep Gaius and Merlyn went back to their own chambers feeling rather exhausted.

"We need to tell Uther what Morgana has done." Merlyn said firmly. "Or at least Arthur."

"Are you mad?" Gaius asked incredulously. "He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason. But we can inform Arthur at the very least."

"We can't just let her get away with it, Gaius. She and Morgause tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Kilgharrah I'd be dead, and Uther would've gotten worse." Merlyn argued.

"I know, my dear girl. I know." Gaius said wearily. "But Uther dotes on her every word and you know how blind he is to her faults." Gaius argued. "But I'm just glad you are safe." He said as he pulled Merlyn into a tight hug. "The root is gone now it can do no more harm."

"No, you don't understand." Merlyn said as she pulled herself free from his arms. "I followed Morgana, I heard her and Morgause. There is more to their plan. I'm sure of it. Besides, Kilgharrah warned me he said, 'The Great Battle for Camelot has begun'. What do you think that means, Gaius?" Merlyn asked worriedly.

"I dread to think." Gaius muttered worriedly.


	5. Chapter Four, Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 3

Chapter Four,Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 3

At the break of dawn whilst out on patrol Sir Leon and his troupe of Knights noticed a battalion marching their way to Camelot, all of them flying banners of King Cenred. Sir Leon's eyes widened, he knew they had to get back to Camelot and warn Arthur and quickly.

"We need to get back to Camelot. Now!" Sir Leon ordered before they set off back to Camelot as fast as their horses could go.

***

Once Merlyn had bathed and changed into fresh clothes she finished talking everything over with Gaius while the two had some breakfast. Once they’d finished Merlyn quickly set off for Arthur's chambers bumping into George on the way.

"Ah, Merlyn. Are you feeling better?" George asked handing her the tray with a bow of his head.

"Much. Thank you, George. I'll make sure Arthur pays you for these last few days." Merlyn replied.

"Thank you, Merlyn. You will make a great Queen one day." George said in his drawling voice shocking Merlyn.

"Oh...er...thank you, George. Have a good day." Merlyn stuttered.

"Gave a good day too, Merlyn." George said as the two parted ways. As Merlyn entered Arthur's chambers she was thankful he had hired George and she didn't have to clean up after him, he can be a slob some times. Setting the tray on the table Merlyn opened the long, thick red curtains letting in some sunlight which successfully woke Arthur.

"Merlyn?" Arthur said sleepily. "Merlyn!?" Arthur said this time more alert as he quickly climbed out of bed and pulled Merlyn into his arms. It was the fastest Merlyn had ever seen Arthur move first thing in the morning. "What happened? Where were you? I've had patrols out looking for you!" Arthur fired off rapidly.

"I followed Morgana into the forest of Escetir, she met Morgause. Arthur, they are responsible for your father's illness and are planning something else. They caught me, I tried to flee but Morgause's Blood Guards caught me, knocked me out and bound me in magical chains. When I came around, Morgause questioned me but I didn't tell her anything only to go to hell basically." Merlyn explained making Arthur's eyes widen dramatically. "She cast an enchantment on the chains and I couldn't get them loose, Serkets came. Hundreds of them and while I was fighting some off one stung me."

"You were stung!?" Arthur shouted worriedly. "How're you..." he trailed off not being able to finish. He couldn't bare to think of death and Merlyn in the same sentence.

"I was drained and dying so I called Kilgharrah who saved me and helped me heal, he flew me back last night and I destroyed the enchantment that was affecting your father" Merlyn finished her tale, leaving Arthur just stood there blinking at her.

"Arthur, say something?" Merlyn asked when the silence stretched on between them when suddenly Arthur pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"I almost lost you Merlyn. I'm just glad the dragon had been able to heal you. Thank you for freeing my father from the enchantment, but what the hell were you thinking following Morgana by yourself!? What if they had killed you? What would I do then? What about Gaius?" Arthur exclaimed pulling back and looking at her firmly.

"I'm sorry." Merlyn apologised pressing a kiss to his cheek, stopping Arthur's ranting in its tracks.

"Now, that's just not fair." Arthur complained making Merlyn giggle.

***

Merlyn, Arthur and Gaius had come up with a plan to check on Uther as often we they could to stop any of Morgana's attempts on him. So, while Merlyn and Arthur were sorting things out in Town and discussing their plan away from Morgana, it was Gaius' turn to check on Uther. Not only from a physician point of view but to also thwart Morgana.

"Have you lost something, My Lady?" Gaius asked with veiled contempt when he spotted Morgana searching frantically under Uther's bed. She'd obviously spotted Merlyn in the courtyard - Gwen had mentioned her strange behaviour when he bumped into her on the way here.

"My earring." Morgana sighed as she got up off the floor. "Thought I might have dropped it when I was in here yesterday. How is he?" She asked as she turned away from Gaius and towards Uther putting on the innocent act.

If Gaius didn't know better he would've believed her. But fortunate enough for all of Camelot he did know better, and right now he despised her for what she did to Merlyn.

"Much better." Gaius replied, successfully concealing his anger. "We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Morgana asked softly, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"You need not worry, My Lady. He'll make a full recovery." Gaius told her an edge to his voice.

"That is a relief." Morgana gasped.

"Indeed, My Lady." Gaius agreed before he left feeling her glares bore into his back.

As Merlyn was walking back to her chambers to help Gaius she was suddenly pulled into an alcove by Morgana making her magic start to bubble under her skin against the threat, she was struggling to keep her eyes blue as they tried to turn gold to fling the witch away from her.

"I don't know how you managed to escape."

Morgana snarled. "But I do know one thing: if you breathe a word of what you saw I will make your life a very short and painful one." Morgana threatened as she towered over Merlyn -who was the shorter of the two- and squeezed her arm hard enough to bruise. "Just think how Uther works react if he learned that a maidservant had tried to poison his beloved Ward." She mocked as she threw Merlyn's arm away from her, with one last smirk Morgana walked off leaving Merlyn alone.

An hour later, after a couple of hours of hard ride Sir Leon and his party were seen racing through the main gates, by the looks on their faces they didn't return with good news. Quickly the Council was summoned to the Council Chambers so Sir Leon could deliver the news of Cenred's men.

"I estimate they will reach the City within two days." Sir Leon finished explaining.

"Under whose banner do they march?" Arthur asked, though he feared he already knew the answer from what Merlyn had seen and discreetly shared a look with Merlyn and Gaius.

"Cenred, Sire." Sir Leon replied, confirming what the trio had suspected. "We know he was amassing an army."

"How many men?" Arthur interrupted as he started to pace.

"20,000, maybe more." Sir Leon revealed. While Merlyn glared at Morgana who was failing to hide her smirk.

How nobody noticed she was the traitor was beyond Merlyn. It was so obvious, who smirks during such grave news? She wondered if all these men were just oblivious or they simply didn't want to see what was right in front of them.

"I fear that news or the King's illness has spread beyond our borders." Gaius stated, supplying what was obvious but no one had seemed to grasp yet. "Cenred sees an opportunity." He continued.

"Then we must find a way to appease him." Sir Leon countered.

"That's not what my father would do. He wouldn't bow to our enemies." Arthur said mostly to himself. He so wished he could ask for Merlyn's opinion with this, but right now no one would hear it. Except for a select few.

"Forgive me, Sire." Gaius apologised in advance. "We are outnumbered two to one."

"What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?" Arthur asked. Everyone in the Council Chambers knew how greedy Cenred was, especially Merlyn who was a resident of Escetir.

"We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time." Gaius argued.

"It shows weakness, Gaius." Arthur snapped, the stress of not being able to declare Morgana a traitor was severely getting to him. Especially as she was stood in the room with them. "There's only one course of action open to us." Arthur continued as he sat in the small throne. "We must prepare the City for siege."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sir Leon questioned, thinking about it strategically.

"The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot." Arthur argued.

Merlyn shook her head slightly. Sometimes Arthur really could be a stubborn mule.

"What about the people in the outlying villages?" Sir Leon asked, always the most compassionate out of the Knights, it's why Merlin valued him as a very dear friend.

"We'll give them refuge within the City walls." Arthur stated.

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods?" Sir Leon asked, trying to change Arthur's mind. He knew Merlyn would successfully be able to change the Prince's mind if she was allowed to speak up during Council meetings without being thrown in the dungeon. He hated how his friend was treated sometimes, but there was nothing he could do. "Cenred will destroy everything in his path." He continued.

"But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army." Arthur ordered. Seeing his mind was not to be changed Sir Leon bowed his head and left with the other Knights.

Once the meeting was finally over Arthur could finally seek the solace and opinions he'd been wanting.

"It was a tough decision to make, but I was impressed. You did well, Arthur. I mean it.It was either appease him and risk the chance of him wanting more, and more territory, or this. Everything is going to be fine, Arthur. Camelot has got you and...me." Merlyn assured, though adding herself somewhat hesitantly.

"Please tell me your not going to be out there?"

Arthur almost begged.

"Of course." Merlyn replied. "I'm going to be at your side like I always am. Protecting you."

"Merlyn, I don't want you hurt." Arthur argued.

"Well that's something we can both agree on." Merlyn's said as she carried on walking leaving Arthur to hurry to catch up.

"Arthur, everyone is glad you've taken change but worry is not a wise counsel to have. You know I trust you more than Uther, than anyone. You need to follow what you believe is right and forget everything else." Merlyn insisted tuning back around to face him and place a hand on his arm, which Arthur covered. A moment passing between them, before they got separated by a passing Lord and had to get back to organising the siege. While once again Morgana stood in her blood red dress and cloak watching the men prepare in a frenzied manner as they'd received a report that the army would be upon them the following night. A malicious smirk appeared on the Lady's face as she watched before she snuck out of Camelot unchallenged and unquestioned.

"Where have you been?" Morgana demanded as soon as Morgause arrived at their meeting place in the woods.

"What's wrong, sister?" Morgause asked confused.

"It's Merlyn. She's alive. She's back in Camelot, she has thwarted us. She destroyed the Mandrake root. Your enchantment's been broken and I fear Arthur suspects." Morgana ranted.

"Do not worry. The root has already done its work. And Cenred's army are less than a day from the City." Morgause waves off Morgana's concerns.

"Then it's time?" Morgana questioned. 

"Are you ready?" Morgause asked, sensing her sister's fluctuating emotions Morgause lowered her voice like you would with a frightened animal.

"Morgana, Cenred's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the City on their own. You too must play your part." Morgause instructed.

"Tell me what I must do." Morgana said. Morgause looked at her sister critically, assessing her for a moment before producing a white staff, and showing it to her darker haired sister.

"It is carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of The Blessed." Morgause explained. "Only the High Priestesses and their Blood God have ever set eyes on it."

"My magic is still weak. I do not have the strength to wield such an instrument." Morgana protested a frightened look in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Do not worry." Morgause soothed. "The staff will guide you. It carries its own power." She said as she handed it to her and watched her intently.

"I will not fail you." Morgana promised.

"I know." Morgause said as she left.

***

The following morning, Merlyn dressed into what she called her fighting clothes. She had on brown trousers, brown boots and a brown long-sleeved corset top. Once she finished plaiting her hair she left her chambers to help the other servants gather food and other provisions, before she helped Gaius set up the make-shift Hospital Wing. As the time was nearing, she strapped a sword around her waist that Gwen had gotten made specifically for her. "Merlyn," Gwen called, stopping her best friend leaving the Hospital Wing with Arthur and Sir Leon. "Please be careful. Your my best friend and I do not wish to see you hurt. In fact I'd prefer it if you didn't fight at all." Gwen fretted.

"I promise, Gwen. Please be careful too." Merlyn said as she pulled Gwen into a tight hug. "Your my best friend too." Merlyn added as she left to catch up with Arthur and Sir Leon.

"As best we can, Sire. They amount to around 9,000 so far, but they're still coming." Sir Leon said as Merlyn caught the tail end of the conversation.

"How long will our provisions last?" Arthur asked.

"Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain." Sir Leon replied.

"Give them shelter inside the castle." Merlyn said. "Use up all the guest rooms for now. They'll be protected and far away from battle. They're not going to steal anything if that's what the nobles are worried about. They just want to survive and go home."

"See to it, that is put in place. And Cenred?" Arthur ordered.

"Of course, Sire. And our scouts report he'll be upon us in a matter of hours." Sir Leon said shocking Arthur.

Knowing Arthur wanted time with his father before the battle Merlyn left him to it, while she helped move the villagers into the castle using the servant passages as they were quicker, before spending some time with Gaius in case this was her last.

"Arthur, it's time." Merlyn said softly, seeing Arthur crying next to his father.

"I promise I will not let you down." Arthur swore to Uther who remained asleep. After checking over everything one last time, Arthur headed back to his chambers where Merlyn helped him into his armour, but ended up doing one piece too tight.

"Sorry." Merlyn muttered as she quickly redid it with nimble fingers.

"It's not like you to get nervous, Merlyn." Arthur teased.

"I'm not nervous." Merlyn denied.

"No?" Arthur teased.

"No, because I trust in you and in your destiny." Merlyn replied.

"I think you mean: our destiny." Arthur corrected making a wide grin sorest across Merlyn's face.

"It is your fate. To be the greatest King Camelothas ever known. Your victory today will be remembered by every age. Until the end of Time. You just need to trust in yourself, Arthur." Merlyn said as Arthur looked at his beloved in shock. He was always in awe of the wisdom and courage she showed, even before he knew the truth and that is how he knew she would make a wonderful Queen.

"There are times, Merlin when you show... well it's not wisdom." Arthur teased. "But yes, that’s what it is." He continued making them both laugh. 

As the battle dawned Arthur headed into the armoury shaking his Knights hands before he raised his sword into the air. All of the Knights saw what Merlyn's has always seen; that Arthur is the greatest King Camelot will ever know. And they would stand by him to the death.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted.

"For the love of Camelot!" The Knights all shouted raising their fists or weapons into the air. Quickly they moved all of the battering rams, barricades, catapults and other instruments they needed into their designated places. And then it started with the first fireball lighting up the barricades and awakening Uther from his slumber. The army broke through the gate and met the Knights in the Lower Town where a fierce battle raged, all the while fireballs continued to rain down on Camelot.

Uther seeing the destruction in the courtyard drew his sword and raced across the drawbridge to where Sir Leon was commanding his section to hold the line.

"You need to go back, Sire." Sir Leon ordered. But Uther just ignored him and charged right to the front of the line before he could be stopped.

Inside the Hospital Wing Gaius had Morgana helping with the patients not only to keep an eye on her but because they desperately needed the help, when Merlyn ran in, in a panic.

"Gaius, one of us needs to keep an eye on her. But I don't trust her with you, I fear something may happen to you." Merlyn whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry. I am. And I'll be fine, Merlyn. I promise." Gaius promised.

"Be careful." Merlin said as she kissed his cheek, and ran out of the castle only to narrowly dodge a fireball that lit up the courtyard, causing her to fall hard onto the cobblestones cutting her head.

As the night raged on there was many casualties especially when they started fighting an army of the dead thanks to Morgana raising the army of the dead. But luckily Merlyn stepped in and saved the Knights from Cenred's army and knocked Morgana out and destroyed the Rowan staff which destroyed the corpses that had risen. With the dead destroyed the Knights of Camelot were able to win against Cenred as he pulled his men back and retreated. As dawn broke most of the fires had been put out and everyone had been able to clean themselves up, when Uther called everyone to the Throne Room.

"Merlyn," Arthur whispered as he pulled her aside quickly. "No matter what my father is about to say I want you to know that I know the truth. I know you caused those fires so all of us were able to escape, and I know you destroyed the thing that brought the dead to life. I can never thank you enough, Merlyn. You saved countless lives last night." Arthur whispered to her. Merlyn smiled as it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She never knew how much relief she would feel just from Arthur knowing it was her. It was nice.

"Thank you, Arthur. That means a lot." Merlin said as she smiled softly at him as his cheeks tinted pink.

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this." Uther declared, his voice commanding silence from everyone. "Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best. I thank you and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However we have to thank the one person who outwitted them and almost singlehandedly turner the battle - - the Lady Morgana." Uther said as he pointed to the end of the Hall and held his hand out to her. While everyone was clapping for her Merlyn, Gaius and Arthur could not. For they alone knew the truth. Once Morgana was besides him Uther continued speaking. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it." He continued while Morgana stood there acting all bashful.

"We must be vigilant stand firm against The Dark Forces of Magic and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again." With that the meeting was adjourned as everyone left to go about their business, most likely to get some sleep. As Merlyn was heading back with Gaius to their chambers Merlyn was once again pulled into an alcove causing Merlyn's eyes to flash gold, and the person to let go of her as if they'd been burned, all before she realised who it was. 

"Oh, Arthur. I'm sorry I thought you were Morgana." Merlin apologised sheepishly while Gaius rushed to them to make sure his Ward was alright.

"That's...wait, has she threatened you?" Artur asked angrily.

"A few times." Merlyn admitted.

"Why did you never say anything!?" Arthur demanded.

"What could you do? Your father is so blinded to her true nature that he'd never hear a word against her." Merlyn argued. Arthur sighed knowing she had point but it didn’t mean he had to like it .

"Why is he so blind?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Gaius mused. "We must be careful. She will try again."

"I'll be ready. What? I'm not afraid of her." Merlyn exclaimed at the looks she got from the pair.

"You should be. I'm scared of her." Arthur remarked.

"No, all I feel for her is...sadness. She's become so bitter, so full of hate." Merlyn admitted.

"Don't let that happen to you, Merlyn. I couldn't bare it." Gaius warned.

"I won't, nothing could make me that angry. Arthur, why did you pull me in here?" Merlyn asked.

"Oh," Arthur said as his cheeks turned red. "Gaius, could I talk to Merlyn alone? I'll see her to your chambers."

"Of course. I'll have breakfast ready, Merlyn." Gaius said as he shuffled off. Once Arthur was sure Gaius had left Arthur pulled Merlyn into his arms and into a passionate kiss as the sunlight streamed in through the stain glass window behind them. "I've wanted to do that since you came back." Arthur breathed against her lips once they pulled apart. The pair laughing breathlessly as their foreheads pressed against each other, was the only sound that filled the corridor.


	6. Chapter Five, Meeting Kilgharrah

Chapter Five, Meeting Kilgharrah

Weeks had passed since Morgana joined forces with Morgause and Cenred to bring down Camelot, only to thwarted by Merlyn once again. During those weeks Arthur and Merlyn had grown even closer if that was possible. They had just finished having a wonderful picnic and had to, unfortunately, return to Camelot as Arthur had patrol with Sir Leon and some other Knights, and Merlyn had errands to run for Gaius. Arthur had made it a regular thing, taking Merlyn on picnics by the river, and they both loved every minute of it. As they couldn't spend much time as just them and be alone together without their roles interfering or people becoming suspicious, they took what they could get and soaked up every moment of it.

"This has been lovely. Thank you Arthur." Merlyn said as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you back to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Merlyn assured. "Besides, you’re already late for patrol and need to meet Sir Leon and the others at the South Gate."

"I guess your right." Arthur sighed sadly before he stole a quick kiss from her lips. "I shall see you later." Arthur said before he took off. Merlyn watched him go for a moment with a soft smile upon her lips, before she shook her head laughing at his ridiculousness and headed back to Camelot herself but through the main entrance.

***

Later that evening Merlyn was in Arthur's chambers delivering him his dinner when he made a rather strange request.

"Can I meet the dragon?" He asked startling Merlyn causing her to drop the water jug, which had thankfully been empty.

"What?" She asked wondering if she hadn't heard him properly.

"Can I meet the Great Dragon?" Arthur repeated himself after swallowing the bite of food he just took.

"Why would you want to meet Kilgharrah?" Merlyn asked confused and wondering if he'd hit his head on patrol. Yes he's known about their destiny and her magic for nearly a month now; but she never thought he'd make such a strange request.

"Because he's your kin, Merlyn, and he saved your life a few weeks ago. So I want to thank him. And.... I want to apologise to him for my father locking him up for twenty years." Arthur admitted.

"Yep. I was right, you hit your head on patrol." Merlyn said jokingly, well half jokingly.

"Merlyn!" Arthur said firmly. "What're you worried about?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, the last time you two saw each other, you were both trying to kill each other." Merlyn said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fine." Merlyn sighed after a few minutes of silence. "And stop using those puppy dog eyes on me." She scolded.

"Why? When they work so well." Arthur teased. "Okay," Arthur said raising his hands in the air in surrender when he saw her glare. "I'll stop. When are we meeting him? Tonight?"

"We'll have to wait for nightfall." Merlyn told him. "If your tired tomorrow you only have yourself to blame." She called over her shoulder as she left heading back to her own chambers reeling from their conversation.

"Merlyn? What is it?" Gaius asked concerned when he saw the glazed look in her eyes.

"Arthur wants to meet Kilgharrah." Merlyn admitted softly, only having to repeat herself as Gaius didn't hear her the first time.

"Why would he request such s thing?" Gaius asked confused. So Merlyn told her uncle all about the talks they had and his admission on why he wants to meet Kilgharrah.

"Well, I think it's admirable." Gaius said after she'd finished explaining. "It shows just how much you've changed him since coming to Camelot, my dear girl.

Not to mention his willingness to change and set past wrongs to rights. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Merlyn. You're a Dragonlord, Kilgharrah has to listen to you. And Arthur certainly won't harm him."

"I guess you're right." Merlyn sighed as she sat down in front of her uncle to join him for their dinner pouring them both some tea.

"Now, put it from your mind and enjoy a nice supper with a doddery old man." Gaius joked making Merlyn giggle.

Later that night once the moon was high in the sky Arthur met Merlyn at her chambers.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Merlyn replied. "Just don't do anything to upset him, Arthur. I don't want you burnt alive." She pleaded as they walked down the steps to the courtyard, Arthur pulling up the hood of his cloak.

"I promise." Arthur whispered. There was silence after that as they had to be quiet to avoid being seen so they could get out to the clearing. Luckily they managed to leave Camelot without anyone seeing or stopping them and made it to the clearing in record time. Sharing one last smile with Arthur, Merlyn threw her head back and roared in the dragon tongue, asking Kilgharrah to meet them as Arthur wanted to thank him and apologise to him.

As the sound left Merlyn's lips it startled Arthur, he wasn't afraid to admit. He never thought such a sound would or could come from Merlyn's small frame, she sounded like a dragon. She definitely was full of surprises and would keep him on his toes.

"O drakon, emale so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" She roared to the skies.

"You truly are full of surprises aren't you, Merlyn?" Arthur asked rhetorically, making her giggle and him to let out a small huff of laughter. Minutes past and just as Arthur was starting to grow despondent he heard a familiar sound: the flapping of gigantic leathery wings. Looking up he couldn't help his mouth falling open in shock when he noticed the golden brown dragon flying towards them high above the treetops, as he landed in front of them the earth shook with the dragon's great weight.

"Hello Kilgharrah." Merlyn greeted with a smile as if she was greeting family and Arthur supposed she was in a weird, magical way.

"Hello Merlyn." Kilgharrah greeted smiling at her (as much as a dragon could). "If it isn't the Once and Future King." He said with a small bow of the head bringing Arthur out of his shock, who quickly closed his mouth when he realised it was still hanging open. Merlyn stifled some giggles behind her hand. "Why have you asked Merlyn to call me here?" Kilgharrah asked Arthur. Arthur opened his mouth but closed it, cleared his throat and tried again.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Merlyn's life a few weeks ago," Arthur started. "I also wanted to meet you as Merlyn's kin and not as enemies, and finally; I wanted to apologise for my father locking you up for twenty years. It was wrong, like much of what he's done to your kind."

Kilgharrah surveyed Arthur shrewdly, assessing him. He knew all about Arthur knowing about his destiny and Merlyn's magic as she'd told him a few weeks ago when he rescued her from the Serkets. He could finally see the King the prophets spoke of, the one Merlyn had changed him into. Before she'd arrived at Camelot he had mourned the loss of Albion as he didn't think he would be anything but Uther's son. He had been right when he told Merlyn it was her job to change the spoilt brat, and the end result stood before him. Better than he ever could have imagined. He never even dreamed much less thought that Arthur would evolve enough to accept magic so completely that he'd want to meet him. But he had been proven wrong and he was happy with that.

"You do not need to thank me." Kilgharrah said in his deep baritone voice, making Arthur let out a sigh of relief. He had been hard pressed not to fidget under the dragon's scrutiny. "Merlyn and I are kin, our souls are siblings. Besides, it would be an empty world without Merlyn in it."

"That we can agree on." Arthur said looking at Merlyn softly as a soft smile appeared upon her face as tears welled in her eyes, feeling incredibly touched at their words.

"I accept your apology even if it should not come from you." Kilgharrah continued. "I had once feared for Albion but now, seeing you standing before me, I can see that fear was misplaced. You will be the greatest King the world has ever and will ever know, young Prince. Though you must head Merlyn's warnings, I know you know of the witch Morgana.

She has let hatred blacken her heart and she and her sister will try again to not only destroy Uther but all of Camelot. She is the hatred to Merlyn's love, the darkness to her light. She has been foretold to bring about your doom Arthur Pendragon and that must not happen. Whatever the cost." Kilgharrah said sternly. Arthur felt a little overwhelmed and confused in that moment, he knew now that what Merlyn told him was true; Kilgharrah loved to speak in riddles. But he didn't let it show.

"I promise that will not happen. I will not let her harm Merlyn either like she's threatened to do so. I'll kill her if I have to." Arthur swore. Proving to Kilgharrah just how much he cared for Merlyn easing some of the Great Dragon's fears.

"Good." Kilgharrah said simply. "I shall take my leave. Until we meet again Arthur Pendragon."

"Thank you my friend." Merlyn said as came and rested her hand on his leg for a moment before stepping back. The two watched as Kilgharrah took off into the nights sky, watching in silence until he was but a speck on the horizon. Only then did Arthur speak.

"Well, doesn't he love to talk in riddles." Arthur exclaimed making the pair laugh as they headed back to Camelot feeling drained from not only the long day, but also mentally drained from the information they'd just received. They walked back in a comfortable silence, both knowing Arthur's promise was true. He would do anything to protect Merlyn just like she has for him, even if it meant killing the woman he saw as a sister growing up.

And he would too. If it came down to killing her to protect Merlyn they both knew he'd do it in a heartbeat. Merlyn meant everything to Arthur, he'd be lost without her and no one was taking her away from him. Not if he could help it.


	7. Chapter Six, Goblin’s Gold Part 1

Chapter Six, Goblin's Gold Part 1

Things had been rather quiet in the weeks since the attack on Camelot, and it rather put Merlyn on edge and nothing Arthur or Gaius said could change that. It felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Merlyn, take this to the library please and bring me back this book. If you cannot find it I'm sure Geoffrey will help you." Gaius said as he handed over a slip of parchment that had the book's name on it. Reading it over Merlyn couldn't help the small smile that came to her face; she loved going to the library when she could or reading one of the numerous books lying around their chambers, it's helped her understand the art of healing better. She found if she understood the body better, how it functioned and how you could heal it, she was able to use the healing spells better and help Gaius in his physician duties.

"I'll be back in a bit, Gaius." Merlyn said before she left the chambers humming to herself. She startled when she realised she was in front of the large library on the East side of the castle, she had been so lost in thought it seemed she had walked automatically towards the library. Shaking her head Merlyn opened the heavy double wooden doors and entered the library seeing Geoffrey sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room reading something.

"Good morning Geoffrey." Merlyn greeted as she walked up to him.

"Good morning Merlyn." Geoffrey greeted, once he'd finished reading. "What can I do for you today?" He asked kindly.

"Gaius asked me to get The Bestiary of Gwilym of Cambria." Merlyn replied.

"'The Bestiary?' I'm sorry Merlyn, but I haven't seen that for many years." Geoffrey apologised. "But it'll be somewhere in the East Wing. Though I have no idea where."

"Okay, thank you." Merlyn sighed but kept a polite smile on her face. Trust Gaius to ask for a book that not even Geoffrey, who ran the library, had seen in years. She headed off to her left and started searching for the missing book. After awhile of searching she came across an aisle that was half shrouded in darkness and the books on the shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, obviously they have not been touched for an extremely long time.

"If the books going to be anywhere it's going to be down here." Merlyn muttered to herself as she walked down the aisle searching the large numerous shelves.

Halfway down the aisle she came across it, however, it was several feet above her at the top of the very large and very tall bookcase covered in cobwebs.

"Great." Merlyn sighed. Hiking up her green dress a little Merlyn climbed on to a shelf trying to reach the book, only to step on a trick shelf activating the secret door the bookcase hid. Merlyn gripped on to the shelf as tight as she could as it span around into a secret room filled with magical artefacts. She wondered if Arthur or Uther knew about this room as she jumped down and started looking around. Probably not she conceded, otherwise all, if not half of this stuff would have been destroyed or would be locked up down in the vaults. Noticing a large book similar to the one Gaius gave her sitting on one of the shelves, Merlyn moved aside the thick cobwebs and picked up the heavy leatherback book.

She couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her face when she opened it. It was a spell book, much like her own, except this one held more spells and spells she didn't even have in the one hidden in her room. Placing it back on the shelf for now with plans to get it later when it was dark she continued to look around the room, enthralled by it and its contents when she accidentally kicked a box that was laying on its side, growling came from inside the box startling her a little as she hadn't expected it. Though she really should have given the room she was in, crouching down she righted the box which was extremely heavy, the voice inside growling out 'Girl,' as she did so. Seeing that box had no way to open it apart from possibly magic.

Merlyn held her hand over the lock of the box her eyes glowing gold as she incanted, "Onluc scrin." Immediately the lock popped open as soon as she finished the spell. Slowly she opened the box hesitant to see and possibly let out whatever was trapped inside, Gaius would have her head if he saw her or found out about this. He always says her curiosity would get her into trouble. Once the lid was half way up something shot up out of the bottom making Merlyn fall backwards startled with a soft yell. It was a creature of around three feet tall, it had green skin with blue markings all over it, black hair in a bun on top of its head. Large ears with gold hoop earrings, large brown eyes, three toes on each feet with sharp claws holding on to the box, sharp pointy teeth and it was wearing small brown shorts.

"Boo." The creature said as it stood on the edges of the box. All Merlyn could do was stare. 

"Are you gonna say something or shall I?" The creature asked with a nasally voice.

"You can speak." She said amazed, normally magical creatures couldn't speak, apart from Kilgharrah of course.

"You're a sharp one." The creature mocked, as it started to stretch, its joints cracking and popping as it did so. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this!"

"Shh-shh-shh!" Merlyn shushed, she did not want to attract Geoffrey's attention. She'd not only endanger Gaius but she'd lose her head.

"I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than fifty years!" The creature shouted still with its nasally voice. "Time to have some fun." It said before it jumped up on to the shelves.

"Whoo-hoo!" It hollowed as it kicked vases off the shelf and threw others at Merlyn who was trying to catch them, quieten the creature down and limit the racket, all without much success.

"There you go." It said, throwing another at Merlyn.

"Have fun quietly." She said sternly. "Just - very quietly." She said annoyed now as she dodged and shielded herself from the onslaught of vases and jugs being thrown at her.

"Uh-oh." It said as it went to push a black ceramic vase off the shelf.

"No. Don't you dare." Merlyn said sternly. "You are gonna get us both into serious trouble."

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Oh, dear, what a shame. Never mind." The creature said as it pushed the vase off causing it to crash loudly to the tiled floor.

"Right, that's it. I've had enough.

You're going back into that box while I work out what I'm going to do with you." Merlyn said fed up and annoyed.

"Oh, all right." It said sadly, as it's lip quivered. "If I really must."

"In." She said firmly glaring at the creature as it paused by the box. As she was coming closer to lock it once the creature was in, it jumped up on to her shoulders with a yell.

"Ha ha! Fooled you!"

"Stop messing around! Get in your box. Now!" Merlyn said crossly once it had vanished into the shelves. She followed it along the shelves and into the back of the room where it was searching through a chest throwing things out of it when it wasn't what it was looking for. Grabbing an old tapestry Merlyn crept up slowly and quietly behind it. With it fully distracted Merlyn threw the tapestry over it and was wrapping it up when it suddenly stopped fighting and disappeared.

"Oh, where have you gone now!" Merlyn complained as she picked up the tapestry only for a yellow buzzing ball of light to appear. It seemed the creature could transform itself.

"No!" Merlyn shouted when it escaped out into the main library. She rushed out into the main library only to be hit in between the shoulder blades by a large tomb.

"Bulls eye!" The creature cheered.

"Someone's going to see you." Merlyn hissed.

"Really?" The creature shouted mocking her as it kicked books off the shelf. "I'm just having a little tidy-up. You wanna get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it— it's all old." The creature said in disgust. In a weird twist of luck, the book Merlyn had originally came to the library for had been kicked at her by the creature. Still shielding her head Merlyn smiled and picked up the book as more books joined it on the floor.

"Right, that's enough. I'm off." The creature said pulling Merlyn's attention back to the matter at hand.

"No!" Merlyn gasped as it scampered off into the shelves and turned into the ball of light once again. "Oh, Gaius is going to kill me." She groaned. Flashing her eyes at all the fallen books she made them return to their places, before she ran off after the creature almost bumping into Geoffrey. "I found it." She said showing him the book.

"Ah. That's good. I'll start working on that section today, categorise the books." Geoffrey said almost to himself.

"Bye Geoffrey have a good day." Merlyn said politely before rushing out of the library and running all the way back to her chambers.Hoping Gaius wouldn't kill her, at least not before they caught the creature.

"Why do I get myself into these situations!" She complained as she ran back to her chambers. However, she never made it back to her chambers. She got halfway when she found a mess leading all the way into Arthur's chambers as the creature ransacked Arthur's chambers searching for something.

"No, no, no, No!" Merlyn groaned as she ran into the chambers.

"None under here either!" The creature complained frustrated, as a boot came flying out from under Arthur's bed. Merlyn crouched down preparing to grab it when yet again it disappeared and she heard a voice behind her.

"Merlyn, what's going on? If you're angry with me I'm sorry but I don't think it's cause to trash my chambers." Arthur said from behind her, confusion clear in his voice.

"There's a good reason for this." Merlyn said as she climbed to her feet.

"Which is?" Arthur prompted. "Remember you can tell me anything. Anything." Arthur stressed, when she hesitated and looked at him uncertainly.

"Right. Sorry Arthur, I forget that you know and accept me." Merlyn sighed with relief. "Okay, so a creature has escaped from a secret room in the library. I was on my way back to Gaius so we can identify it and capture it but it was in here looking for something. The same as it did with a chest in the library. It's fast and can turn it self into this ball of light to escape through cracks." Merlyn explained in one breath, just as the door opened and soft footsteps were heard.

"Okay..." Arthur said slowly. "You don't have to fear me, Merlyn though I know it'll take time. How'd it escape? Wait, did you - Merlyn!" Arthur groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." Merlyn muttered kissing his cheek which successfully calmed Arthur down.

"Now that's not fair!" Arthur grumbled, just as a crash was heard. "Come on." The pair followed the creature's destruction all the way to Morgana's chambers where it was ransacking her jewellery chest.

"Nearly. Nearly. Nearly. Nearly. Oh." The creature exclaimed throwing items out before it came across Morgana's healing bracelet.

"No!" Merlyn said sternly. The creature growled at the pair of them before it disappeared out of the window with a howl. "It just had to ransack Morgana's room, the person who wants to kill me." Merlyn grumbled as she and Arthur picked up the jewellery quickly. They were nearly finished when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

Fearing it was Morgana they span around only to find Gwen holding Morgana's clean washing as she looked at them rather confused but also amused. Especially as Arthur had a necklace held to his chest.

"I'm not sure that suits you Arthur." Gwen teased, causing both herself and Merlyn to dissolve into fits of giggles. Since Merlyn had told her all about her relationship with Arthur, minus the magic, Gwen had become good friends with Arthur and was more comfortable around him, she could see her best friend was changing him for the better. Although, it did make her miss Lancelot all the more but they conversed through letters. Hopefully when Arthur is King and Merlyn is Queen, they can be together again.

"Very fun." Arthur grumbled, bringing Gwen out of her thoughts as he threw the remaining jewellery into the box.

"Merlyn, I'll keep searching you go see what Gaius knows." He said as he stood up and left the chambers bidding goodbye to Gwen.

"Is everything all right, Merlyn?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, Gwen. Gaius, Arthur and I will get it sorted. I'll see you later." Merlyn said picking up the book, hugged her friend and left hurriedly for her chambers.

Meanings:

Onluc scrin = open/ unlock the box


	8. Chapter Seven, Goblin’s Gold Part 2

Chapter Seven, Goblin's Gold Part 2

Merlyn made it back to her chambers and just like she thought Gaius was not impressed with her. Not at all.

"What have I told you about letting your curiosity get the best of you, Merlyn?" Gaius asked crossly before he sighed and thanked her for 'The Bestiary'. Once she'd helped him put away all of the ingredients and all of the potions ready to be delivered or stocked on the shelves, they started to look through their books on magical creatures searching for what Merlyn had unwittingly unleashed upon Camelot. Hoping it wasn't anything too dangerous and that they could find a way to trap it before it does too much damage.

"That's it." Merlyn said stopping Gaius from turning another page.

"It seems you've unleashed a Goblin." Gaius told her.

"I know that face. It's not good, is it?" Merlyn asked nervously.

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures." Gaius explained.

"I gathered that when it threw a large tomb right at me and hit me between my shoulder blades." Merlyn said.

"Let me see." Gaius said concerned as he pulled the back of the dress down a bit once Merlyn had undone the ties, revealing a large nasty purple bruise. "I'll put some paste on the bruise before you go to bed. It'll take a few days to go down and you will be stiff and sore so take it easy." Gaius instructed firmly. "But back to the Goblin, they are mischievous and dangerous. They will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others — gold."

"Gaius," Arthur called as he came into the room. "My father needs you with a matter of extreme urgency and delicacy."

"What's wrong?" Merlyn asked.

"It's better if you just see. And I warn you Merlyn don't laugh. Gaius and I value you too much." Arthur said sternly, though to Merlyn and Gaius he was merely worried.

"Let’s go then." Gaius said shooing them out of the chambers. Once they got to corridor that held Uther's chambers there were two guards stationed outside as was customary, but one of the guards was trying and failing to hold in his laughs as little sniggers fell past his lips.

"If you value your lives then I wouldn't even think of laughing, am I clear?" Arthur asked the guards sternly with a fierce glare.

"Yes, Sire." The guards agreed with a bow of the head. The sniggering guard apologising quietly as Arthur walked past them into his father's chambers.

"Father?" Arthur called, as the chambers appeared to be seemingly empty.

"I'm behind the screen." The muffled voice of Uther came from behind the screen further into the chambers as it stood opposite the fireplace. As Merlyn approached the fireplace she was getting a sense of déjà vu, everything always seemed to happen within Uther's chambers, and to him. But, he has been persecuting all magical beings for as long as Arthur has been alive, which is more than twenty years as he is three years older then her. As she arrived in Camelot when she was only eighteen, she will never forget that day. She didn't agree with their plans for revenge but she did understand why. She just wasn't sure whether this was the cause of revenge or mischievous behaviour or it could be a bit of both as the Goblin did say he'd been in the box more than fifty years. Shaking herself out of her thoughts once again Merlyn followed Arthur and Gaius deeper into the chamber and peered behind the screen cautiously.

Behind the screen sat Uther in one of his dinning chairs his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. But the reason that they had been called and what was so shocking was that Uther was completely bald.

"I'll - I'll try and come up with a potion to stimulate the hair growth, Sire, and Merlyn and I will try and find the cause for this." Gaius said cautiously.

"Then hurry Gaius. I cannot walk around bald! What do I do in the meantime?!" Uther shouted.

"You could always wear a hat, father." Arthur suggested, knowing it would be better coming from him than either Gaius or Merlyn.

"Very well." Uther sighed not without glaring at his son. Gaius bowed his head, Merlyn offering a smaller bow. Before the pair of them left the room they shared a discreet look with Arthur letting him know they'll discuss everything later.

Once they were far enough away from any guards Gaius discussed his conclusion with his niece.

"Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that. I've no doubt the Goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage. Don't even think of laughing Merlyn, I know you're trying not to so bare this in mind: what do you think Uther would do to the person responsible for releasing the Goblin?" Merlyn's eyes widened as her fear came to the forefront of her mind and all trace of laughter left her body.

"We need to catch it. I really am sorry for releasing it, uncle. I tired to put it back three times in the library." Merlyn said apologetically.

"I know Merlyn. But you must think and not let your curiosity and others magic calling you rule you. I do not wish to see you dead. You are a daughter to me Merlyn." Gaius said reproachfully.

"I'll try harder I promise." Merlyn swore. "How do we catch it?"

"We need to set a trap. For that, we need gold and plenty of it." Gaius said as they headed back to their chamber.

Later that night, once Arthur had finished guard duty they filled him in on their plan to catch the Goblin and he loaned them his coffers of gold.

"Are you sure you won't need my help?" Arthur asked, when he came back to their chambers with his chest of gold coins.

"We're sure. Just make sure that no one else bothers us or knows or finds out about the Goblin." Gaius instructed.

"Will do. Err - good luck." Arthur said unsurely. He kissed Merlyn on the cheek gently and left for his chambers to ready himself for bed. Once it was dark Gaius and Merlyn left to set up the trap in the more quiet part of the castle where they had tracked the Goblin to earlier. Once the chest of gold was safe in the room behind them, Gaius and Merlyn hid behind a pillar as Merlyn rolled a gold coin out into the corridor.

A moment later the Goblin came skulking towards it moaning in delight.

"Oh!" The Goblin crowed as it picked up the coin. "Oh, lovely gold." Quickly while they had the chance they left a trail of gold to the small room where the chest lay and hid behind the door, Gaius holding a pot and Merlyn a blanket. They waited as they could hear the Goblin's moans coming closer and closer until it breached the doorway. Once it neared the chest Gaius and Merlyn shared a look as Gaius shut the door and Merlyn launched herself at it wrapping it in the blanket while the Goblin growled at her. Like in the library's hidden room the Goblin changed itself into the ball of light. Gaius tried to catch it but it was too fast for him, so Merlyn tried to wrap it in the blanket but missed and distracted Gaius. Unbeknownst to Merlyn the Goblin and flown through Gaius' ear and bound himself to Gaius.

Merlyn looked under the blanket hoping she'd caught it and this mess would all behind them. But unfortunately that wasn't meant to be as there was nothing under the blanket. Merlyn looked at her uncle a frown on her forehead as he was acting rather strangely and had a weird look on his face as he stared intently at nothing.

"Gaius, did you see where it went?" Merlyn asked as she took her eyes off her uncle for a moment to look around the room.

"You let it escape, you stupid girl." Gaius said crossly as he slapped Merlyn around the back of the head.

"Ow! Gaius, what was that for?" Merlyn asked shocked and annoyed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes." Gaius continued, ignoring her. "Go after it. Go on. Shoo! Shoo!" Gaius said shooing her our of the room leaving Merlyn feeling very shocked and slightly hurt. Wanting to get away from Gaius for awhile Merlyn left the room and started a long night of searching all the nearby rooms, corridors, antechambers and cupboards. Meanwhile, in the closest Gaius was on all fours, his eyes as wide as saucers as he held the gold and licked his lips. He gathered all of the gold they had left as a trail and the gold the Goblin had stolen and stashed away and put it all in the chest to take back to his chambers. But a chest full of gold wasn't enough for the Goblin. He wanted more. Goblin's are mischievous and dangerous creatures but they were also greedy and it would stop at nothing until he had an abundance of overflowing gold. But first; he had to get some, but how?

Once he was in Gaius’ chambers he started ransacking the chamber in his quest for gold. Not caring what he pushed to the floor or what broke as it hit the slated floor. For Gaius was no longer in control of his body the Goblin was now in control, but it was cautious as it didn't want anyone to find out where he was, especially Merlyn who would try to free Gaius from the Goblin if she found out. As Gaius was searching the shelves the door opened revealing a rather exhausted Merlyn who was dead on her feet.

"I've searched the entire palace. There's no sign of the Goblin any — what happened?" Merlyn asked astonished when she saw the the state of the chamber when she turned around.

"It's that pesky Goblin." Gaius exclaimed. "You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises. You've got some cleaning up to do." Gaius ranted.

"Clean. Clean!" Gaius ordered when he noticed Merlyn just looking around in shock. It was worse than Arthur's chambers.

"Where are you going?" Merlyn asked confused, as Gaius never went out in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to the Tavern." Gaius replied.

"But you never go to the Tavern. You don't even drink." Merlyn argued.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing." Gaius replied with a smile. Merlyn looked astounded at the door before she shook her head.

"I'm too tired for this." Merlyn sighed. Looking around the room her eyes flashed gold as the room righted it self, the tub filled with nice hot water and she had a nice relaxing bath while her magic cleaned up the room.

As she was getting dressed into her nightgown the last of the potion bottles mended, the water disappeared and the room was restored once again. As Merlyn was drifting off to sleep her mind couldn't help but drift to Gaius and his strange behaviour, he never hit her no matter what had happened. She had her suspicions but she would keep an eye on her uncle just to make sure. She only hoped he didn't get himself into any trouble down at the Tavern. Meanwhile, down at The Sun and Moon Tavern the townspeople were chanting and cheering as an arm wrestle was happening, Gaius who had drained several tankards of mead already watched interestedly especially when gold was exchanged. It seemed he'd found a way to make some gold. Getting up before someone else could Gaius placed four gold coins in front of the large man who'd just won the match.

"Shall we arm wrestle or do you require a moment to recover what little strength you have?" Gaius asked snidely. The man thinking this was an easy win agreed, that is until Gaius beat him and claimed all of the gold he had previously won. Laughing happily Gaius licked his lips in excitement and couldn't help but order more mead to celebrate the small pile of gold he'd just won. It really did seem like he'd found his way to more gold, but still the Goblin wanted more. The only problem was how does he get it?


	9. Chapter Eight, Gaius the Goblin

Chapter Eight, Gaius the Goblin

The next morning, as Merlyn was exiting her room she was greeted to Gaius letting out a loud and disgusting belch.

"Have you taken your hangover potion, Gaius?" Merlyn asked, her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. "The one you give to the Knights when they drink too much. How much did you drink last night, anyway?" She asked concerned.

"You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?" Gaius asked rudely.

"What!? Gaius, how dare you!" Merlyn exclaimed shocked.

"Shh!" Gaius exclaimed, holding up a hand and leaning heavily on the table. "Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum and a mouth like a badger's armpit." He moaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink then." Merlyn said snidely, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Make yourself useful. Go to the market and get my breakfast. Away. Go!" Gaius ordered. Merlyn scoffed as she stormed out of their chambers. She didn't know what had gotten into her uncle but she was determined to find out.

As soon as Merlyn had left Gaius pulled out the chest of gold they'd been given by Arthur to use as bait, along with some golden bangles he'd stolen from some Ladies and Morgana's Healing Bracelet. Gaius or rather Goblin-Gaius licked his lips as he opened the lid and picked up a single gold coin and licked it. If Merlyn was there she would've been disgusted and it definitely would've been the confirmation she needed, unfortunately Merlyn was not there as Goblin-Gaius had sent her to the market quite rudely, while the real Gaius shouted at the Goblin in his own head.

Just as he was about to take another lick the door creaked open as Morgana peered around the door.

"Gaius?" She asked softly, much like her old self did, however, she wasn't her old self anymore and the Goblin knew it.

"Yes yes, what is it?" Goblin-Gaius snapped, throwing the coin back into the chest as he turned to face her with an annoyed expression.

"I couldn't sleep last night. My Healing Bracelet's been stolen." Morgana said, walking slowly into the room rubbing her wrist were said bracelet usually sat.

"Ooh. Tragedy. Travesty." Goblin-Gaius mocked, as he slammed the chest closed hiding the contents from view. "Whoever stole it, should be hanged, flogged and hanged again."

"I was hoping you could give me a Sleeping Draught." said Morgana feeling slightly startled.

"A Sleeping Draught? Can't you count sheep like everyone else?" Goblin-Gaius asked trying not to laugh. "Why are you bothering me with such things? Shoo!" He exclaimed, waving his hand at her dismissively.

"I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius." Morgana said affronted. "I'm the King's Ward and you shall do as I ask!"

"Ooh!" Goblin-Gaius mocked. "Shall I now?" He peered closely into her eyes unnerving Morgana, but thanks to his powers he could see deep into her soul and see the truth of her heart and her character. "I can see deep into your heart and it's cold — cold as stone. You play at being Uther's loving Ward. You play it so well. You fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed."

"Why would you say such things?" Morgana asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Because it's the truth." Goblin-Gaius stated. "There is evil in your heart." He continued.

"I don't know what's come over you." Morgana said annoyed. "You were always such a good friend to me."

Goblin-Gaius smiled mockingly at her.

"I see the truth frightens you. No one's told you the truth before have they?"

"It's you that frightens me." Morgana snapped, as she stormed towards the door.

"Do you not want your Sleeping Draught after all, Lady Morgana?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks. "One moment."

He turned towards the table that posed as the real Gaius's work bench as it had all manner of potions and equipment littered across the tabletop. Turning to an empty vile, his eyes burned a muddy-golden colour as a sparkly purple liquid started to fill up the small vile. Once it was full he shook it discreetly as he picked it up making the sparkle disappear leaving only a dark purple potion.

"Sweet dreams." He said, holding it out to Morgana who snatched it from his hands and continued her stomping towards the door. "Do come back and see me anytime." Goblin-Gaius said with laughter in his voice as Morgana threw a poisonous glare at him before she left the chambers slamming the door behind her. The potion he'd just handed Morgana had given him an idea. A wonderful, mischievous idea and one that would surely get him more gold coins.

While Goblin-Gaius went on Gaius's rounds conning his patients and the townspeople- including Gwen - out of gold coins, coins they definitely didn't have to spare, Merlyn was trying to work out what was wrong with her uncle which ultimately attracted Arthur's concern.

"Okay, what's wrong Merlyn?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Nothing." Merlyn muttered.

"Merlyn, you know you can tell me anything." Arthur reminded, as he got up from his desk.

"We still can't find the Goblin, or the gold he took, and this morning Gaius was really rude to me. Somethings wrong with him. I've just got figure out what." Merlyn complained. 

"Merlyn," Arthur said, placing his hands on her arms. "There is nothing you can't do, but if you ever get stuck you know where to find me." He said, making Merlyn laugh and smile a little.

"Thanks Arthur." She said pecking his lips quickly but softly.

***

Once Merlyn had finished all her chores she headed back to her chambers to see how Gaius was, when she noticed the door was open. Peering around the door she noticed Gaius was standing in front of Arthur's chest of gold coins- coins that had gone missing- and holding a handful of gold coins licking them. Merlyn made a disgusted sound that went unnoticed by Gaius as he hid the chest in a barrel.

"Your the Goblin!" She exclaimed disgusted as she threw open the door. "That makes a whole lot more sense for how you treated me."

"Have you lost your mind?" Goblin-Gaius asked, walking away from the chest's hiding spot.

"No. But, I know my uncle, he wouldn't treat me like how you have. You've taken over his mind!" Merlyn shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Goblin-Gaius scoffed.

"I know Gaius as well as I know myself and you are not him. Haven't I just stated that!?" Merlyn said angrily, as she stalked towards him.

"Ah, you've got me." Goblin-Gaius said in a nonchalant tone. "How do you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun."

"It's not your body. It's Gaius's. What have you done with him?" Merlyn asked starting to get upset as her magic fought her control.

"He's still in here somewhere." Goblin-Gaius said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him."

"All right. You've convinced me. On second thoughts, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer. Did I mention the gold?" Goblin-Gaius asked mockingly.

"If you hurt Gaius, I will kill you!" Merlyn hissed.

"You'd be killing him. You see the problem? I'm him. He's me. We're all jumbled up in here." Goblin-Gaius said, patting Merlyn's cheek as he left for the Council meeting, which just only made her anger rise higher.

***

After the Council meeting Merlyn stood in her chambers her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Gaius or rather Goblin-Gaius to get back from once again healing Uther but also Morgana and Gwen too. She was not impressed, not at all. The Goblin was going to end up getting Gaius killed if he carried on the way he was. Stealing, vandalising and conning people out of their gold. She didn't particularly care about what he did to Uther and Morgana but she did care about Gwen, the Knights and the townspeople. They were her friends and he was hurting them. Not for much longer if she had her way. 

Five minutes later Goblin-Gaius walked in laughing over what had happened to Gwen, Morgana and Uther during the meeting but Merlyn didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Tell me you didn't think that was funny. Not even a little bit?" He asked laughing. "Just a teeny weeny bit?" He asked again holding his pointer finger and thumb an inch apart.

"If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed!" Merlyn snapped.

"Merlyn, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius." Goblin-Gaius said.

"This has to stop!" Merlyn ordered.

"I see no reason why." Goblin-Gaius said dismissively. "Now if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern."

"Urgh!" Merlyn exclaimed. "Bord, wiþ stende hine!" Merlyn said, as her cerulean eyes turned a bright gold causing the door to shut and lock on its own just as Goblin-Gaius was about to reach it.

"Well, well, well." Goblin-Gaius said as he turned slowly towards Merlyn, she knew, from the look in his eyes, that she was going to regret this. "So you have a secret of your own, Merlyn."

"Leave his body or I swear you will regret it." Merlyn promised.

"Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage." Goblin-Gaius said darkly.

"And what's that?" Merlyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can hurt you..." He said causing a dagger to fly towards Merlyn at frightening speed.

"Culter, ic þe healte!" Merlyn said quickly throwing up her hand as her eyes turned gold once more, causing the dagger to stop an inch from her hand. Her eyes turned gold a third time as she flung the dagger back at Goblin-Gaius making it stop a couple of inches from his face. She didn't want to hurt her uncle she just wanted to scare the Goblin, and she wanted him to leave.

"...whereas you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius." Goblin-Gaius continued as if nothing had just happened. Sighing Merlyn lowered her hand causing the dagger to fall to the floor with a clatter.

"I won't rest till I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body, you can count on that." Merlyn promised darkly, before she left the room. She needed to get out of there, but all she could think of was that she's exposed herself to the Goblin now, and she only hoped it didn't come back to bite her.

Translations:

Bord, wiþ stende hine! = door, stand against him!

Culter, ic þe healte! = dagger, I stop you!


End file.
